Wandering The Wasteland: A Fallout Fan Fic
Hello Everyone; I am Sergeant Dornan, and I am getting my feet wet with my very first fan fiction. Hopefully, everyone enjoys reading it. I will be posting parts regularly—it is going to be sort of like a TV series, where I try to post more every few days. The story WILL end eventually, but it will take awhile. So, sit back, and enjoy the tale of Arianna Lahar. Background: My story takes place both in the capitol wasteland AND in the Mohave Wasteland. Arianna is initially from the FO3 setting, but due to circumstances that you will learn in the story, she ends up wandering the Mohave, searching for her lot in life. Her story takes place during the events of New Vegas, but she is not the courier. She is unrelated, but may well meet the courier during her travels. Her past, who she is, and where her story is going, I will leave to you to read. Enjoy Arianna's story. Rating: give this Fallout Fan Fic a MATURE rating (M). There will be graphic descriptions of violence, and to stay true to the nature of Fallout, there may well be sexual themes from time to time as well; there will also be drug references too (jet, psycho, etc.). Finally, here is the story. Enjoy :) Part 1: I saw the large statue long before I reached the Mohave Outpost. It stood silhouetted against the sky, which burned red with the setting of the sun. Two men were depicted, shaking hands, but I didn't know what it was to symbolize. It wasn't until I drew closer that I saw the NCR flag swaying in the gentle breeze of the cool night air. The two headed bear that I was raised to hate stared down at me, as my feet kicked small clouds of dust from the rocky path. I tried not to hate the bear; I tried not to hate anyone. It wasn't my nature to hate those that I didn't know; the problem was, I spent my entire childhood being taught how evil the NCR is. I tried to remind myself who was doing the teaching, however. Sighing, I twisted the cap off the small flask of water that hung at my hip, and took a drink. Purified water; it was hard to find where I came from, but I stocked up on as much as I could. Back east, things were changing, however. The water I carried was dubbed "Aqua Pura" by the Brotherhood of Steel. It was the first time since the great war some 200 years ago, that the DC area had access to a significant amount of purified water. Before I left that desolate hole behind me, I stocked up on Aqua Pura. Now, I was down to my last flask. I stalked up the hill, wiping a bead of sweat from my forehead, and pushing my long blond bangs away from my crystal blue eyes. The leather armor that I wore was tight, pressing up against my body. It felt uncomfortable, even in the setting sun, but at least it offered some protection. Slung across my back was a laser rifle, a pink ribbon tied to the handle. Slung at my right hip was a plasma pistol. Both were in excellent condition; I always made sure to keep my weapons repaired. As Three-Dog used to say, the only wasteland asshole a crappy weapon is going to kill, is you. A broken down piece of shit gun sure as hell isn't going to kill that raider that wants to rape and torture you. As I approached the top of the hill, I saw two large building, several derelict cars, and a fence with Brahmin grazing lazily inside. A man in a brown uniform, medals pinned on his chest, was pacing about slowly. The two buildings themselves were also surrounded by a large open gate, one guard on either side of the entrance, carrying a rifle that I'd not seen in the Capitol Wasteland. It looked similar to an assault rifle, but I wasn't familiar with that particular gun. I didn't much care, either—I wasn't about to cause trouble. I noticed the two guards glance up at me, before directing their gaze elsewhere. Before anyone else had a chance to peer at me, I quickly tucked a set of holotags around my neck beneath my leather armor. As I slowly moved forward, the pacing man approached me. "Hey there, stranger!" he called in a husky voice. "Name's Sergeant Kilborn. You look like you've come a mighty long ways, girl!" "You can say that." I replied softly. "I'm Arianna Lahar. Pleasure to meet you, Sergeant." "You too, Arianna." He replied. "Welcome to the Mohave Outpost." He jerked a finger to one of the buildings to my right. Part 1: To be continued --SergeantDornan 01:25, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Category:Stories